The Chase
by kat386
Summary: Just a sweet Quil/Claire oneshot. Pure fluff.
On the rare occasions that I had to leave Claire to go chase after a bloodsucker, I was never at ease until I saw her again. The imprints and kiddos were always left at Sam and Emily's, and one wolf would stay behind for protection. We had a group of four vampires cross our border. It was rare these days to see a herd of them that big.

Claire had been doing chores around the house, dressed in a cute little yellow sundress. Her long, dark brown hair fell down her back. She was dancing around, vacuuming and dusting. Humming quietly to herself. She would randomly meet me at my office, where I was sat doing work, and place a kiss on my lips or my cheek, and she would tell me how much she loves me. I heard the warning howl, and I quickly scooped Claire up and drove her to Sam's.

I saw the look in her eyes. The same one she always got when the pack had to go out on a hunt. It was a mix of fear, and worry, and stress. And love. I kissed her lips fiercely, we whispered a few short farewell words, and I placed one last kiss on her hair before taking off to join my pack.

It was five hours of chasing. We were all exhausted, covered in bruises and scrapes, mud caked our fur, and began the journey back home to our families. We all phased back, changing into the clothes we had stashed in Sam's shed. We walked up the little stone path, and entered the small home. Emily rushed to Sam, tears of relief flooding her eyes. It had been a long fight. The vamps were small, and fast. Emily's eyes met mine, and she motioned to the spare bedroom.

I felt like I was floating there, I could feel the pull in my stomach that was taking me to her. I cracked the door open and peaked inside. The alarm clock was flashing the time in my face. One in the morning. Claire was curled up in bed. Her beautiful hair was fanned out around her. I walked over to her, and placed gentle kisses on the soft part of the inside of her arm.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Quil?" She asked sleepily.

I kissed her again. "Go back to sleep, baby. I'm gonna take you home." I picked her up bridal style, and carried her through the door.

Embry stuck his bottom lip out when he saw her sleeping form. "Awwww," he cooed at her, and kissed her on the cheek before I took her out to my truck and placed her in the backseat. She rolled over so that her face was towards the back of the seat. I pinched her butt and she giggled in her sleepy state.

Our quaint little home was only a few miles up the road from Sam and Emily's. Everyone in the pack lived fairly close to them. She sat up when she felt my truck switch into park, and I met her at the passenger door so I could take her into my arms and tuck her into our bed inside.

She curled up immediately when I set her down, and reached out her arms for me. "Come snuggle up with me, baby."

I kissed her nose gently. "I need to grab a shower first, Princess. I'm sweaty and covered in mud. I'll be super quick though, okay lovely?"

She yawned and sleepily nodded her head. I made my way to our bathroom, and turned the hot water on. I quickly removed my dirty clothes, and took a step underneath the waterfall, letting the hot water run over my sore muscles.

I heard the door creak open, and I stuck my head out of the shower curtain to see my Claire stripping off her clothes. I watched her beautiful body as she unhooked her bra, and then lastly slipped off her panties.

She carefully stepped on the damp tile in our shower, and grabbed my soap without a word. Lathering it up in her hands, she began to scrub all the dirt and blood off of me. Whenever she would come across a new cut or bruise, she would place a gentle kiss there. When she was done with that, she took a pump of my shampoo and I leaned my head down so she could wash the sweat from my hair. I rested my forehead on her shoulder, as she used her long fingernails to soothingly scratch the soap into my scalp. After I rinsed it all out, she reached behind me and shut the water off, and I wrapped her up in a towel before grabbing one for myself and quickly drying off with it.

We ended up back in bed, tangled up with each other. Her smooth skin against my bruised skin. I was exhausted, but I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep until she did. She was always anxious for the few days after a chase. So I let her burrow into my side, and my arms wrapped around her.

After an hour or so, I heard her breathing even out. She rolled over, away from me, and I turned the same way, pulling her backside into me, and burying my face in her neck. My eyes fluttered shut, and I fell sleep to the sound of my fiancé's quiet breathing, and the smell of her clean skin.


End file.
